


Burning

by angelcakes19



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Darkest Hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakes19/pseuds/angelcakes19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon kink fill. Megatron and Starscream celebrate at the end of Darkest Hour. </p>
<p>Megatron/Starscream happy, consensual slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

Author's Notes- Hi this is an anon kink fill that I did a while ago, very slightly edited to correct mistakes. For those interested, I am working on my other fics at the moment (Bird Watcher and Our Medic primarily) and hope to be able to update Bird Watcher in the next week or so. Also, I'm looking for a beta if anyone's got any free time to help me out, thanks.

The Request:

_REQ: Prime - Megatron/Starscream - celebratory sex_

_MILD SPOILERS??_

_These two are just amazing when they work together! Prompt is: after winning one over the Autobots they need to 'celebrate'._

_The last time they'd been together was before Starscream's solo venture so it's been a while. Any kind of kinkiness is fine but I don't want it to be all abusive this time though! Starscream's been a very good boy so he deserves a pleasurable reward._

Unbetaed.

Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers or its characters or make any profit of this work.

Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Burning

As Starscream bent over the burning Autobot symbol speaking of their recent unification, Megatron found his optics tracing his second’s agile frame, how the silver shone in the firelight. In the wake of victory, an old hunger was beginning to rise in his tanks. Having previously reserved intimate attention for rewards alone, it had been a long time since his Seeker had earned the privilege of a place in his Lord’s berth.

Smirking, he reached out and grabbed Starscream from behind, strong arm snaking around the flier’s waist as his servo reached down and caught one of his second’s legs. Lifting Starscream off the floor, the flier’s startled shriek filling the air, he lowered the smaller mech gently to the ground.

Megatron’s servo wantonly rubbed Starscream’s hip as the flier turned questioning optics on him. In answer, he smiled predatorily, bending and pressing kisses and nips along the slender armour on his SIC’s back. Starscream grinned, wings flicking, partly in relief and partly in knowing, as his engines began to rev.

“You’ve done so well for me,” Megatron murmured, fangs lightly resting on Starscream’s back as he nuzzled the thin metal, digits sliding briefly beneath the Seeker’s plating to tease wires and sensors concealed there. The tyrant’s metal heated as he rubbed against the smaller mech’s frame, almost harshly, his own engines rumbling at their closeness. 

Starscream purred at the full-frame massage, arching his back into his leader’s huge frame like a cat, wings fluttering as warmth built in his tanks to spread freely around his frame. 

Megatron caught him, arm wrapping tightly around his second’s middle to pull Starscream’s aft into resting on his knees, “so well…”

The Seeker grinned, resting his chassis and faceplates on the ground, pressing his hips and aft invitingly into his Master’s interfacing panel with a quiet sigh.

“So obedient, so loyal…” Megatron’s servo slid back under Starscream’s armour as he crooned, finding and tweaking wire clusters knowingly, steadily building both their charges. “Should reward you…”

“A mutual celebration of our victory My Lord,” Starscream smiled, voice slightly husky, blazing fire reflected in his ruby orbs. His engines rumbled in playful challenge beneath Megatron’s bulk, exhilarated from battle and their victory. His gaze took in the destruction he could see from his low position and his spark soared with sadistic glee.

Megatron hummed in approval, following his second’s line of sight before bursting out into malevolent laughter. Rubble smouldered around them as flames licked at the destroyed base, gradually but surely destroying what little remained. 

Starscream’s frame vibrated with spark-deep amusement as he cackled along with his leader, the high-pitched sound ringing defiantly out over the decimated Autobot sanctuary.

Their sounds of delight only intensified when they realised their fluids leaking between the seams of their interfacing panels were trickling down onto the already blackened Autobot faction symbol, defiling it even further.

Megatron’s panel slowly slid aside as he admired Starscream’s magnificent flame glowing in the light of the fires surrounding them. His second… his beautiful, cruel, twisted little creature.

All his, and always had been.

On hearing the snick of his Master’s panel open over the crackling of the flames, Starscream allowed his to click open, servos flexing against the Autobot brand beneath his palms in preparation. It had been so long, far too long, since anyone had desired him in this manner…

A digit probed his valve, Starscream always careful never to release his spike when with his Lord, and the Seeker’s venting hitched, cooling fans flipping on a bit prematurely.

“So tight,” Megatron’s glossa licked at his second’s neck as he eased his large finger inside, scratching lightly at the valve walls to bring online and sensitise the sensors lining them. 

Starscream panted, a burn beginning to travel up and through his frame as a second digit slipped in beside the first and began a quick scissor movement. Groaning, the top half of his metallic body collapsed completely onto the scorched ground, servos sliding out and away from him, and pressed the lower half insistently into Megatron’s frame. His wings flapped as pleasure soared up through his valve, mewling and venting hard as yet another finger slid in, squirming as lubricant flooded down his legs and stained his panelling.

The Autobot mark blurred beneath them, becoming more stained and streaked with each passing moment.

As Megatron’s optics took in the sight of his flier, bowed out and submissive on the ground surrounded by deep orange flecks and sparks born of destruction dancing in the air, made his engines roar.

Increasingly eager, he withdrew his turgid, ridged spike from its housing and lined it up with his second’s clenching valve. “Mine,” he growled lustfully into Starscream’s audio, and thrust inside with no further preamble, his single servo tightly holding one of his second’s slim hips. 

Starscream, knowing his Master would miss not being able to stroke his wings as he thrust, bent them back to brush against Megatron’s frame. The tyrant came over his second to blanket the smaller frame, beginning to slam himself in and out hard, knowing Starscream could take it, would want it. His engines revved in unspoken praise as the Seeker’s wings tickled his sides, and he buried his forehelm in the back of Starscream’s neck, breath hot and harsh against the thin metal, relishing his little flier’s soft sounds of pleasure which were quickly rising in volume.

“M-Master, Megatron, please, just-just there. Ooh, p-please…” Starscream whimpered then began to chant his pleading, half-screaming into the dirt.

Snarling in a feral manner, Megatron angled himself to go deeper, spike ridges making every single node in Starscream’s valve sing. The heated passage quivered and contracted around him, drawing and trying to hold him in possessively.

“Fragging… Mine. So slagging tight. ” Megatron punctuated each word with a sharp thrust, and Starscream wailed in return; the SIC’s temperature rising sharply, condensation dripping off his armour. 

“Yours,” Starscream keened, claws scratching at the ground, damaging and obscuring the defeated symbol beneath them.

Taking Starscream’s hip in servo, he pulled the Seeker’s legs off the ground, standing in the same movement so he could reach the flier’s core. Ramming in hard, hitting the cluster of sensor nodes buried at the very back of the Seeker’s gloriously wet valve, Megatron’s optics darkened to a deep crimson as Starscream’s begging cut off on a long howl; the flier’s frame bending as the SIC shot up, servos tightly clutching the orange-tinged ground as his helm flew backwards to scream his surrender at the sky.

Riding out his SIC’s overload, Megatron followed soon after, his transfluid coating Starscream’s central nodes and tripping the Seeker into a second smaller overload. Laying Starscream back down on the floor, Megatron was finally able to pet his SIC’s wings how he wished as his own cooling fans finally clicked on, quietly praising his little flier who trembled and convulsed beneath him. “So beautiful, so submissive, behaved so well…”

The rough satisfied tone of Megatron’s voice sounded melodious to Starscream’s audios, warmth unfurling in his spark in the wake of his electrical charge dissipating. His wings lightly flicked at the tyrant’s servo, as he relished the feeling of his Master deep inside of him post-overload, Megatron’s large spike brushing over now over-sensitised nodes in his slick valve.

A cascade of heated liquid streamed out of Starscream to pool on the floor, adding to the grime and further sullied the mark they had so disrespectfully interfaced on.

Light chuckles escaped his mouth as Starscream turned slowly to climb into Megatron’s lap, helm resting on the larger mech’s chassis, as his most precious appendages continued to flutter beneath the callused servo. As his systems regulated, Starscream found himself drowsily nuzzling Megatron’s metal, his talons lightly running over the tyrant’s side and leg to make up for his Master’s lack of an arm.

Megatron’s helm rested on Starscream’s back, a lazy smile on his faceplates as he stared into the heart of the flames.

A new empire awaited them, the Autobots were all but defeated…

A soft sound of contentment escaped Starscream’s lip components as he drifted closer and closer to recharge distracted Megatron from his triumphant thoughts. Manually closing the Seeker’s panel, the Warlord stood with Starscream held in the crook of his remaining arm.

Savouring the atmosphere for a few kliks more, feeling the heat of the ruin of the Autobot base on his plating and watching it burn, Megatron turned and strode out. Starscream, he decided, merited a further reward but repairs and a berth were definitely in order first.

The image of Starscream sprawled out and wanting on his sheets made him quicken his pace, as a greedy smirk grew on his faceplates.

Starscream, after all, could never be enjoyed just once, could he?

* * *

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
